Best Friends?
by Starstruck23
Summary: AU. Shane and Mitchie are best friends. However, when Shane admits to Mitchie that he loves her, what does this do to their relationship? Can they ever sort out their feelings and be together? Or are they just Best Friends? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


Best Friends?

Hey! This is my first Camp Rock fic, I have been wanting to do one forever! I have had this idea for a while and really wanted to write it, I really love it lol! Hopefully you will too its obv Smitchie! I just love them so much, they are totally adorable! And OMG…Jemi! Woooo! :D Who else is excited that they are together now? I know I am. Haha. Anyways, I already know how this is going to turn out , and I think its going to be about 10 chapters, maybe more or less, don't know yet lol! Anyways, like I said hopefully you like it as much as I do. Hahaha ;)

Summary - AU. Shane and Mitchie are best friends, have been all their lives. However, when Shane admits to Mitchie that he loves her, what does this do to their relationship? It's a boy loves girl, girl doesn't love boy. Girl loves boy, boy has moved on. Boy loves girl - does girl still love boy? Can, Mitchie and Shane ever sort out their feeling and be together or are they just Best friends?

Disclaimer - Yeah I own Camp Rock, what? You Don't believe me…Well I…Okay I don't…I don't own Camp Rock or any of it's characters. I'm sad now…lol!

* * *

(MPOV)

I sighed and slumped back on my bed. Ugh, homework. What was the deal with that anyway? I turned over so I was lying on my stomach. I started to hum a new song I was thinking about. You see music, it's not just a passion of mine, it's practically my life, I love it, writing new songs, playing my guitar, it's just so soulful - to me anyway. I heard a knock on my door, and turned my head to see none other than my best friend; he gave a cheeky grin and walked in my room. I jumped of my bed and greeted him.

"Hey, you" I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me in a small hug. "Hey to you too. Your mum said I could come up."

I walked back over to my bed and sat on the corner; he came and sat beside me. "Yeah it's cool. You know you can just come up. Best friend privileges" I laughed.

"Oh, wow. I feel so special. That _the_ Mitchie Torres actually gave me a best friend privilege." he said as he mockingly put his hand over his heart and grinned widely. I stuck my tongue out to him and he chuckled. "So…What are you up too?" He asked.

"Ha. Nothing I actually just gave up on my homework about 10 minutes ago"

He turned his head and looked at the textbooks that were thrown on my floor. "Yeah, I can see that." he teased.

I playfully hit him on the arm and rolled my eyes. "Oh actually, I was going over a new song." I said excitedly.

"Oh wow, Mitch. That's great." he smiled. "Can I hear it?" He asked.

I shook my head and he furrowed his eyebrows, I chucked slightly. "Nope, it's not done yet. But I promise as soon as it is, you will be the first to hear it."

He smiled slightly and said, "Touché."

"What you are working on a new song too?" He nodded and I grinned. "Huh. Well great, can't wait to hear it." You see, music was really important to him too. Yeah we were kind of music geeks, we lived for it, but that's just who we were. His voice was amazing, I loved hearing it and his songs, they were so emotional and sometimes very personal, just like mine. That's why we only shared our songs with each other, I could never sing in front of anyone else. Only him.

We hung out for the rest of the night, we talked and laughed but I couldn't help but think that he was acting a bit weird. He was constantly staring at me, at one point I asked if something was on my face, but he just blushed, turned his head and mumbled a "no". I decided to shrug it off and things went back to normal. After a few hours, he had to go. We stood up from my bed and walked to the door.

"Bye. See you at school tomorrow" I said and I reached up and hugged him.

He hugged back and replied, "Yeah. Bye Mitch." He opened the door slightly and I decided I was going to try tackling that homework again, but then I heard the door shut and he whispered, "Mitchie"

I turned around and raised my eyebrows, "Thought you had to go?" I asked confused. He simply stood there with his head facing down. I saw his hands fidgeting with the hem of his jumper; he then sighed and looked up at me. I was totally confused by this point so I stood there and stared at him. He then walked over to me and sighed again.

"Mitch-" He started, "I need to tell you something."

I gave a small smile, "Ok. What is it you want to tell me?" I inquired. Hah, I knew there was something on his mind. I know him too well.

He didn't say anything for a minute, and then he reached for my hand and traced his thumb over the top of it. "This is complicated and hard for me to say-"he paused "-but I need to tell you this Mitch, it has been driving me crazy."

I was now a bit worried, so I squeezed his hand, and with my other one I gently stroked his face, he turned slightly at my touch. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He smiled weakly and let go off my hand, turning his back to me slightly. "Yeah I know, but like I said, this is complicated." I didn't know what to say, so I stood and observed him. His brows were knitted and I could tell he was having an inward battle with himself, after a few minutes he turned back round to face me. "Ok, I am going to tell you this Mitch, but promise you will let me finish before you freak out or say something. Okay?" He asked,

I nodded my head and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well…" he started but the look on his face told me he was having some trouble finding the words he wanted to say. He sighed again - man he was doing that a lot today I thought. "Mitchie you mean the world to me, you're my best friend. You have been ever since I can remember and I hope you know that I would never do anything to jeopardise our friendship."

Of course I knew that, I was really confused as to were he was going with this.

"But, I really need to say this." he paused and I nodded my head in encouragement for him to continue. "Mitch, I'm…I'm in love with you" he whispered.

Okay - rewind- What did he just say? My Mouth gaped open and I swear my eyes would pop out if I widened them any further. He looked at me and placed his hands over his face groaning into them.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry, I can tell by your face that you didn't want to hear that, but I just had to tell you." I stared at him in shock, I literally couldn't speak, I saw his eyes glisten and suddenly I felt awful. My best friend had just told me, he loved me and all I can do is stare at him like he had just told me the worst news ever. He looked so hurt and broken and I couldn't stop the few tears that ran down my cheek.

He reached up and wiped my fallen tears away. "Please Mitch, don't cry. I'm so sorry. Please."

I shook my head, "No, Don't say sorry. It's me; I'm terrible I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed on his shoulder occasionally mumbling my apologies. "No, Mitch you have nothing to be sorry for, I should never have told you. It's my fault." He paused then continued, "No actually, I should have. I know you don't feel the same but it was driving me crazy, I just needed to let you know."

By now my sobs had subsided and a few tears were left, I raised my head and looked him in the eyes, they were swirling with pain and angst. "I'm sorry, I don't. You're my best friend and that's how I see you. I just feel awful I really hate hurting you." I cried.

"No, it's fine Mitch. Yeah I love you, but I promise I can get over you. Please, can we still be friends, I can't loose you Mitchie." He pleaded.

"Of course, I-I can't loose you either, you mean everything to me-." I saw his eyes sadden at my words, of course he didn't believe me, after all I had just shattered his heart. Yet I wasn't lying. Yes, I wasn't _in _love with him but I still loved him as a best friend so much. "-but, are you sure you can carry on as normal, I mean will you not be hurting?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, it hurts Mitch-" I winced at that, god I hate myself. "-but you mean too much to me and I promise I will get better. I promise you now, I will get over you. You believe me right?" he asked.

"Yes. I believe you Shane."

* * *

OMG, its Shane!!!!! :O

Haha, I am totally joking I know you probably already knew it was him. But awwww poor Shane.

So yeah that was the first chapter! I really hoped you liked it. It wasn't the best, but I promise it will get better. You believe me right? LOL! ;)

Haha, anyway please review and let me know what you think, can be good or bad but please don't be too harsh if you hated it! Lol!

Thanks so much!

Love Nicola x x


End file.
